Night Out
by ssullivan87
Summary: Mulder and Scully's night out following the Hollywood A.D. movie premiere.


**Night Out**

by: Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: There's a tad bit of smut in here. Not a lot, but just enough. If it wasn't there, this would be a G-Rating.

Spoilers: Hollywood A.D.

They left the set holding hands. She was still giggling over Mulder's disgust of the movie catastrophe they had just witnessed. He did have a smile on his own face, though. Partly due to the fact that Assistant Director Skinner had given them a Bureau credit card to use for the evening. Not something that is usually condoned, but the FBI was a little elated with the publicity from the film.

When they got out onto the street, Mulder turned to Scully and asked, "All right, G-Woman, where would you like to eat?"

Scully smiled and looked down at the sidewalk. "Ummm, I hear that L.A. has some serious Mexican." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

He smiled again, "Mexican it is. You do know the way to my heart." Mulder put his hand on his chest.

Mulder stepped up to the street to hail for a cab. Luckily, one pulled up quite quickly.

Mulder opened the back door for Scully, who entered, and Mulder followed right behind her.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

"Do you know any good Mexican places around here?" Mulder asked him.

"I got just the place." The cabbie smiled into the rear view mirror and pulled away from the curb.

Scully nonchalantly grabbed Mulder's hand again and looked out the window. Mulder glanced down at their interlocked fingers and then looked out his own window.

Thankfully, the drive to the cabbie's Mexican restaurant of choice didn't take long. Mulder was glad, too, as they hadn't eaten anything before the premiere; there was going to be a gala dinner afterward.

Mulder stepped out of the cab, after paying the driver, and helped Scully out. He then held the door open for her into the restaurant. They looked around and instantly knew they were certainly overdressed, but they didn't care. They were out on the town, together, on the Bureau's dime.

Mulder held up two fingers for the hostess, who led them to a small, secluded table. Obviously she knew they might want some privacy.

Scully looked around as she sat down, Mulder pulling out her chair for her, of course. _This is a pretty nice Mexican restaurant_ , she thought, _then again, this is L.A._

"I still can't get over that damn movie," Mulder said shaking his head. "It was absurd!"

"Oh, Mulder, c'mon, it's Hollywood. It's all fake and no one will care. People will see it as just another movie," Scully assured him as she took a sip of her water.

"But you saw in the beginning credits that it said, 'Based off of actual events.' We're going to be the laughing stock of the Bureau." Mulder picked up his menu and looked it over.

Scully almost choked on her water. "Mulder, in case you forgot, we are kind of already the laughing stock of the Bureau."

Mulder looked up at her and made a _thanks for mocking me, Scully_ face. Scully giggled again. Mulder cracked another smile.

Their waitress arrived just at that time and asked for their drink orders. Scully ordered a margarita and Mulder ordered a beer.

"So what are you thinking of having, Scully? They might have tofu here," Mulder said while scanning his own menu.

"Mmm, I'm actually looking at the steak fajitas," Scully replied, licking her lips.

"Steak? Woah, what has Hollywood done to you?" Mulder looked up at her with mock surprise on his face.

"Nothing, but I figured, why not?" She shrugged her shoulders while still reading over the menu. Mulder nodded in response.

A moment later their drinks came over and they put their meal orders in.

"So, what do you think Skinner's up to?" Mulder started the conversation again.

….

Thoroughly full, Mulder and Scully vacated the Mexican restaurant. This time, Scully had her arm through Mulder's.

"Shall we go dancing, Ms. Scully?" Mulder asked her as she looked down the street.

Scully yawned into her fist. "Actually, Mulder, I'm pretty tired. That meal and drinks made me sleepy."

Mulder caught her yawn and covered his mouth as he did so.

"Looks like you are, too, G-Man," Scully smiled to him.

"Maybe. I guess a good night's sleep might do us well. We do leave tomorrow, right?"

Scully nodded, "Yep, flight's at 12:45pm."

They stood there for a moment, not sure what to do next. After a moment, Scully pulled her arm from Mulder's and hailed a cab this time. It took a couple of tries, but one finally stopped in front of them. Mulder repeated his actions from earlier and told the cab driver to head towards their hotel.

Again, Mulder paid then helped Scully exit the car. She put her arm back through his bent one and they walked through the lobby to the elevators. As they were waiting, they saw Skinner walk into the lobby. He, too, had a lady on his arm. They were both laughing and the A.D. didn't seem to notice Mulder and Scully there. Skinner and his mysterious woman headed towards the hotel bar.

"Well, looks like the Hollywood bigshot is having a great evening," Mulder said to Scully. She had a look of shock on her face for a moment, but then covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She turned into Mulder's arm to stifle it some more. When the entered the elevator, they both let their laughs flow.

Mulder pressed the button for floor number seven and in a few short moments they arrived on their floor. By this time, Scully's hand found its way back into Mulder's, who did not mind at all. They arrived at his door first. Mulder pulled out his key.

"Umm, Scully?" He said.

Scully looked up from her shoes. She cocked her head, "Hmm?"

"Do you, uh, want to come inside?" Mulder finished the sentence as he opened his door.

Scully stepped through without hesitation. She was hoping since dinner that he'd ask her, because if he didn't, she was going to ask him to come to her room.

She walked over to the bed. They both had rooms with one, king-sized bed. They were extremely comfortable; after all, it was a chic, pricey hotel. Scully sat down and took off her shoes. Mulder walked in after her, loosening his tie. He toed off his shoes and sat down next to her. They were silent for a few moments.

Mulder took Scully's hand again and held it. He thought of Skinner again and that woman he had with him. He smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Scully asked him expectantly.

"Skinner and that woman," he replied.

They both laughed again. They settled down after a few moments. Mulder began studying their clasped hands.

He slowly rose his gaze up to Scully. She smiled at him and blushed. She could feel the heat rising up her cheeks to her ears. It was she who made the first move. She leaned in close to Mulder and parted her lips slightly. Mulder met her half-way.

Their kiss was electric. Mulder let go of Scully's hand and put his hands up to her face. Scully put hers to his face. They parted a couple of times to breath, but other than that, they were lip-locked. Scully pulled Mulder down onto the bed. He moved onto his back and pulled her on top of him. They continued kissing, Scully rested her hands on his chest for support. Mulder's arms moved to her waist.

Scully broke their kiss and sat up. She undid her dress; skilled enough to do so without help from someone else. Mulder watched her with investigator's eyes. He scanned her body as she lifted the dress over her head. She had a matching black bra and pantie set on. He licked his lips and put his hands back to her hips. He smiled gratefully.

Scully leaned back down to kiss him and started to undo his tux shirt. She pulled the tails from his trousers grasp. Mulder sat up with ease, still holding onto Scully's waist, mainly to keep her from falling off as he did so. He helped her pull off his suit jacket and shirt. Scully put her hands back to his chest, feeling his warm skin. She ran her fingers over the scar on his shoulder. Her scar. She hated having to have shot him, but it was a term of endearment. They continued kissing.

Mulder moved his hands to his pants and undid them. Scully lifted up slightly so he could slide his pants down. He was also wearing black underwear. Those black boxer briefs she enjoys.

Mulder flipped Scully over onto her back. He moved her up closer to the head of the bed. Mulder started kissing her neck and then chest. He moved down her abdomen and found the edge of her panties. Scully put her hands onto Mulder's head and ran her fingers through his hair: her favorite past time.

Mulder looked up at Scully who bit her lip in preparation for what she knew was coming. She bent her left leg. Mulder slipped her panties down and threw them across the room. He moved his hand back up her leg towards his goal.

He found the place that would make her squirm. Scully bit her lip harder as he started to rub her clit, slowly at first then he picked up speed. Mulder watched Scully as she pushed her head back, into the pillow. She was grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He grinned.

Mulder moved two fingers inside of her and Scully let out a moan. Mulder then took a taste of her. _God, she tasted so good_ , he thought. He sucked and licked, his fingers moving in and out of her so quick, so slick.

Scully was writhing under him. She was saying his name, and it just made him work harder. It made him harder.

Scully came hard. His name on her lips. Her muscles were tightening around his fingers. He licked up any fluid that came out of her. He took his fingers out and licked them as well. He came back up and kissed her. Her taste on his lips. Her body was still pulsating from her climax.

Mulder's erect penis rubbed against her stomach through his underwear. She helped him pull his boxer briefs down. His erection finally free against her skin. She looked down at it, feeling excitement, knowing that she helped him achieve his erection.

They locked eyes again. Mulder silently asking if it's okay for their next step. Scully bit her lip again in response.

Mulder and Scully both grabbed his shaft. Scully bent her knees and helped him guide into her.

Mulder closed his eyes at the sensation. He groaned slightly as he entered her.

She yelped in pleasure.

Mulder opened his eyes to see Scully looking down at their union. Mulder moved his hand to her chin and made her look at him. She smiled and nodded. Mulder began thrusting his hips, slowly, ever so slowly at first. He wanted to enjoy this moment, and he wanted Scully to enjoy it even more.

Scully put her arms around Mulder and pulled him close to her. She breathed his name against his neck. Mulder lifted her left leg for a better position. He started to move a little faster. Scully moved her right hand from his back and down to her clit; she started rubbing herself. After a moment, though, the sensation was too much and her hand was back to where it was before.

Scully was so close to orgasm. She didn't want it to end, but she wanted to feel the ecstasy Mulder brought her to.

Mulder was kissing her neck and could feel the tightness in his testacles. He wanted her to come first.

Mulder maneuvered his hand down to her clit and helped her come. She didn't mean to, but she screamed his name in breathless exhilaration.

She was bucking her hips. Mulder watched her expression; she was beautiful, even in orgasm. This enough was to send him over the edge. He thrusted one last time and emptied into her. Her muscles were contracting around his penis. He panted her name over and over.

Scully came around and moved her hands to his face. She pulled his face back to her and and he opened his eyes. Scully smiled, Mulder leaned down and put his face into her neck. She put her arms around him again, they were still connected.

Mulder finally pulled out and laid beside her. He turned on his side and Scully remained on her back. Mulder put his arms around her waist. They were catching their breath.

After a moment, Scully spoke, "So, are you still upset about the movie?"

Mulder looked at her and laughed, "What movie?"


End file.
